The Boyfriend
by Hatter's Madness
Summary: Think he's ignoring you? Look at the big picture, honey. Warning: short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Boyfriend**

**Summary: Think he's ignoring you? Look at the big picture, honey.**

* * *

He felt the buzzing in his inner pocket again, that little vibration against his ribs. He continued to ignore it, as he had all night. It hurt to know he was hurting her, that he was playing up the "cold, indifferent asshole" image that he naturally gave off.

But how could he tell her? How could he explain that he wasn't going out and getting drunk with his friends, he wasn't out with some other girl- he was out making the city a safer place for her. He was making it a safer place to start a family, to raise children. How could he tell her all that he was doing for her and his future with her? How could he expect her to understand? How?

No. He would keep her safe from this secret. He would keep his heart safe from rejection. The phone buzzed again. She was sending a lot of texts this evening. He again resisted the almost desperate urge to look, even though the pain of his actions towards her cut his soul like a knife. He took a deep breath and steeled himself again.

He couldn't be the boyfriend right now- he was the Batman.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Batman D:**

**A/N: Yeah so I know that I haven't done anything in ages but this popped into my head and I saw The Dark Knight Rises twice and my boyfriend is IGNORING ME and idk, it's just cute idea I had and I know, it's really raw and rough and there's no details or anything. R+R please? Anyone want more? **

**And I pinky swear, more of my other stuff is on the way this week x.x**

**~Momo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Boyfriend**

**Summary: Think he's ignoring you? Look at the big picture, honey.**

* * *

The sound of the waterfall was soothing after the sounds of shrieks and breaking bones all night. He pulled his mask off with a little difficulty, setting it on the desk boasting his computer. He certainly hadn't had a flawless night. Slowly and painfully, he managed to get the rest of the suit off. There would be a fair amount of bruising tomorrow. He pulled his phone from its pocket in the suit, but didn't look at it, setting it carefully on the desk next to his mask. Turning his attention to his wounds, he cleaned himself up as much as possible. Finally he put his suit and mask away, grabbed his phone, and headed upstairs.

He knew he was taking all the time in the world to avoid looking at her texts from today. But he had to. He had to be this way right now. It was for the best, for the future. He repeated that to himself all the way to the bathroom.

In the shower, he let the boiling water distract his mind, washing everything away. This city, the criminals, the past, the present, the future- it all went spiraling down the drain and the windows and mirrors were thoroughly covered in steam. He stepped out and applied bandages to his minor cuts, then pulled on pajama pants.

He sat on the side of his king sized bed, plugging the phone into the charger on the wall. The little screen lit up briefly- 13 texts, 68% battery. The battery life on his phone was incredible; he couldn't even use that as an excuse for not answering.

He was mildly tempted to just set it down and close his eyes, but he knew he wouldn't be asleep for quite some time. Deep down, he was too upset about it all to settle down for sleep without reading her texts. With a slight sigh, he propped himself on his pillows and turned his attention to his phone.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Batman D:**

**A/N: Got some feedback, so I thought I'd do some more. Maybe it'll turn into an actual story? R+R please**

**~Momo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Boyfriend**

**Summary: Think he's ignoring you? Look at the big picture, honey.**

* * *

He swiped a finger across the screen, bringing up the password screen. He keyed in her birthday- the same set of numbers that was used for every keypad in his house. A constant reminder of who was the most important person in his life. Once upon a time, the code had been the date of his parents' death- but he'd finally found someone to live for and her name wasn't Revenge or Justice. Someone he could forget the world and his worries with…

The messages tab opened as the finger pressed it, revealing the texts that had lovingly plagued his night. But wait- none were actually from her? They were all notification texts from Facebook and Twitter. There were no texts directly from her at all. Twitter followed a conversation she was having with one of the girls in her English class, only four entries. Facebook, with nine entries, recounted how most of her day went;

_So beautiful this morning!_

_My flowers are finally blooming! :D_

_Off to the mall with the girls!_

_Salted caramel frappe is soo delicious! My favorite!_

_Surprise pedicure as a SUPER late present from my best friend in the world. I love you lol!_

_Jade little toes! Cute in the sandals I got today! _

_Winding down from a fun day with Alice in Wonderland and a bubble bath :)_

_Forgot I have a paper due tomorrow! So careless of me haha.. :/_

_Can't think anymore. Goodnight, sweet world!_

He decided to check her other electronic loves. Maybe something would be there.

iHeartRadio showed she had listened to some music later in the evening, likely when she was taking her bath, but it wasn't any of the sad music he had expected. No bittersweet Adele, no angry Kelly Clarkson, and no haunting Florence + the Machine. It was filled with bouncing Ellie Goulding, bubbly Taylor Swift, and happy Owl City. He moved on to the next application.

Kik had him no new messages from her, just some blurbs and pictures from Fox about how much he was enjoying his vacation in Jamaica.

Foursquare boasted several check ins for the day. She had noted every store in the mall she went to (including the coffee stand), the nail salon she'd been at, and then ended with her checking into her own home.

Instagram possessed the most entries for her day. He could practically relive the day she had. Pictures of the sunrise, pictures of the flowers in her window box, some of her "mall-going" outfit; Pictures of all the things she and her friends tried on and bought, a picture of the frappe she was addicted to, pictures from during her pedicure, one of the book she read in the bath, even pictures of her half written English essay.

He set the phone down on the table beside his bed. Nothing had indicated that she even thought about him at any point during the day. Something gripped his stomach, it was a foreign feeling. He couldn't quite place it as he rolled over to try and sleep, his eyelids closing from the mental workout of trying to figure out what was going on.

Then it hit him like a fist to his gut- he was the one being ignored.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Batman D: If I did, I think he'd be a bit less moody 24/7**

**A/N: A turn of events! Take THAT, Batboy! HOW DOES IT FEEL?! Ahem..If you can't tell, I've been unceremoniously dumped, and I'm taking it out in the form of this story. We'll see if there will be a happy ending or not. Right now, I'm not feelin' it. But who knows? Emotions are fickle. ****Anyways, thoughts for next time- Will he be able to sleep? Will he talk to her in the morning? Will things change between them? R+R please, I really appreciate the feedback from the last chapters :) **

**~Momo**


End file.
